


New Years Kiss

by SotheBalanceShifts



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, New Years Tradtions, New Years kiss, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Kid Flash spend their New Years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> @starshine56p0 prompted: can I request one where robins 13 and if is 15 and its New Years and robin wants to give of the New Years kiss if ya no what I mean. 
> 
> I literally typed this up two hours before midnight, I hope you guys enjoy this! Also, please note that any New Years traditions what I mention such as eating baklava and The New Year's Santa are my traditions that I do every year and in no way are meant to cause conflict and/or discomfort. 
> 
> I'm going to apologize to my non-whovian readers right now, I tried not to make any Doctor Who references, but I couldn't. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy

Robin: 13  
Kid Flash: 15

Robin yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, taking a look at the digital clock on his night stand. He sighed as the clock flashed 6:00 am in neon green letters back at him. I need to sleep more, it's not good for my health. Robin thought to himself as he slouched out of bed and laying face first on the floor. 

Robin began debating with himself if it was worth it to get up or if he could just lay here for the rest of the day. A rapid series of knocks sounding on the other side of his door broke his metal debate. 

Dick Grayson groaned and forced himself to sit up one his knees, staring at the wall for a few seconds before he gripped the foot of the bed and stood up. He swiftly walked to the door and put in the code so that I could slide open. Staying there, was none other than Robin's boyfriend himself, Wallace West who just happened to also be Young Justice's resident speedster. 

Wally looked at Dick and smirked- the bat had just woken up. Wally could tell from the fact that his boyfriend was still in his fuzzy Iron Man pajama bottoms and his Marvel Civil War t-shirt. 

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," Wally commented as he leaned on the door frame. The boy wonder rolled his eyes and ran a hair through his already messed up hair. "Ha, ha. Very funny," Dick replied, turning back to his room and leaving the door ajar. Wally gladly entered the bird's version of the bat cave, closing the door behind him. 

"So you aren't going to say hi? Preferably with a kiss," Wally joked, making the bat glare at him from where he was sitting on the bed. "No, you're in your pajamas too which means you woke up a few minutes ago. That modicum amount of information leads me to the deduction that you have morning breath right now, so no, I'm not going to kiss you Wally," The Bat retorted. 

Wally frowned. "Well, if you want to use sophisticated words early in the morning than fine," Wally vocalized. "If you don't like the way I talk then get the hell out of here," Dick retaliated, snarling. Wally held up his hands in shock before giving a retort of his own. "We can't all have an opulent vocabulary this early in the morning," Wally reiterated in different wording. 

Dick gave him another snarl and waltzed to his dresser, pulling out his Robin costume and ambled to the bathroom. Wally sighed as he saw his boyfriend disappear out of his sight. He sauntered over to the bat's bed and sat down, waiting for Dick to finish his shower. 

A good thirty minutes later, Dick walked out in his Robin outfit and pajamas in hand. He apparently had left his mask in the same drawer he kept his costume in since his sky blue eyes were visible. Wally was about to get up and follow the bird up when Dick have him w pointed look that caused him to be magically glued to his seat. 

Wally watched as his boyfriend out every thing in its place before he noticed that Dick was walking towards him. The bat stopped before the red haired speedster before he sat down on Wally's lap, letting his arms rest on Wally's shoulders. Wally looked up at the jet haired lad with a malicious intent in his eyes. 

"Isn't your 'New Years Santa' supposed to have dropped off your gifts by now?" Wally asked. Dick snorted, granting Wally a smile afterword. "That's no how it works Wally," Dick replied, laughing. "Well then when do we eat this baklava thing?" Wally pondered. Dick chucked again. "Wally, that's desert after New Years dinner," Dick corrected, playing with Wally's hair. Wally sighed before opening his mouth to ask another question. 

"I'll tell you all about my New Years traditions after breakfast, okay?" Dick asked. Wally nodded in agreement before speaking again. "You Europeans sure are weird," Wally remarked. "Oi, watch it American Boy," Dick commented before bursting into laughter as Wally gave the bat a look of distain. 

"You've been watching too much Doctor Who," Wally declared. Robin looked at Wally with a raise eyebrow. "What are you going to do? Moisturize me?" Dick inquired, cackling after the reference. Wally sighed again. "I'm sorry, but I'm killing it with these Doctor Who references!" 

"Lord please don't let me go through this again," Wally uttered under his breath. Dick frowned at Wally, leaning back in offense. "Hey, you make references to to your weird American tackling game," Dick retorted, getting off of Wally's lap. 

"Isn't not weird, and for your information, it's called Football," Wally replied, putting two hands on his chest, a sign of the person being offended. "I don't care. The game you Americans have is not football, it's a weird handball game. Where the hell do you get Football from a game were you barley every use your feet to kick the ball? Now, in actual fútbol, you use your feet to kick the ball," Dick ranted, going over to to his drawer and whipping out his mask, and angered putting it on(A/N: angrily fixes bow tie XD) huffing afterwords. 

"Let's go, we still have to eat breakfast and then you shave to help me put some decorations up," Robin commented, gesturing for Wally to follow him. Wally followed the bat afterwords. 

"Hey, I'm goi to go and get dressed, I'll meet you in the kitchen," Wally offered, getting a nod in response from Dick. 

•Time: 11:57•

"So this baklava thing is pretty good," Wally told Dick, making the latter laugh. "Well duh, it's supposed to be good because it signifies a good year," Dick replied, laying his head on Wally's shoulder. They were sitting on Bruce's couch in the living room that contained a copious amount of space. 

"So what other traditions did your folks used to do?" Wally asked, slinging his arm around Dick's waist and tugging the bat towards him. "Well, we do something at midnight," he responded, pulling out his smartphone and checking the time. 

"And what would that be?" Wally queried, leaning towards Dick with a smirk on his face. Dick smirked right back and looked back at his phone to see that it had hit 11:59. He smiled at the electronic device, then he looked at Wally. 

"You're going to find out right about," Dick said, exaggerating the last two words as he stalled for time. Finally, the clock on his phone hit 12:00. "Now," Dick finished, surging up and grasping Wally's shirt, pulling the speedster down so he could kiss him. Wally's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, but he then reacted, pull the bird into his arms, deepening the kiss.

As the two young superheroes pulled away, Wally asked, "What was that for?" Dick smiled up at him. "New Years kiss," he replied. Wally rolled his eyes and asked the question differently, "I know that, but what does sit signify to your culture?" 

Dick smile again. "It means good luck for a relationship," he simply stated, snuggling into Wally's side. 

"Oh, I wouldn't mind doing all of this next year," Wally said, wrapping his arms around the bat. Dick laughed at that. "Oh no, next year, we're spending it with the whole team. It's a bit lonely just having one person here," Dick stated, looking up at Wally. Wally nodded in agreement before surging forward to capture Dick's lips. 

And if Bruce caught them cuddling on the couch, lips puffed from kissing, then so what?

**Author's Note:**

> TADA! I hope this is what you wanted @starshine59p0 I tried really hard on this! 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> ~Dani


End file.
